Sora vs Battle Plus
by Phoenix Hoshika
Summary: Another side, another fight. Can Sora handle the pressure when a one on one battle becomes a three way tripple team? Even Kairi gets in on the action along with an unexpected ally. Will Roxas finally stomp out his other half and claim dominance?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note/Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square Enix, Buena Vista Games and all its other various copyright holders which don't include me which means I'm not making a dime off any fanfiction I have written based on it. I'm just enjoying being a fan.

Sora vs. Roxas Battle Plus

By

Phoenix Hoshika

Sora, Donald, and Goofy treaded carefully as they explored unfamiliar land of darkness the mysterious portal had brought them too. Their current location seemed like a normal city but oddly shaped moon and constant presence of heartless at every turn were obvious signs that they were not in a normal city. Sora continued to walk along not noticing his friends were no longer at his side.

"Sora!" Donald called out.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora cried when he turned and saw them being held at sword point by dozens of samurai nobodies. Before he could make a move to save his friends Sora found himself under attack. "A keyblade?" Sora said after skillfully blocking the first series of attacks. "Who are you?" Sora asked locking blades with his assailant.

"A resident of the dark," the figure robed in black responded as the two pushed against one another. Jumping back the warrior in black put a good deal of space between himself and Sora taking a moment to catch his breath from the brief intense struggle then charged at him again. The battle had just started and Sora was already on the defense moving as fast as he could to block his attacker's swiftly executed attacks. Their weapons locked again and in a flash of light the two were transported to a familiar black void where a colorful stained glass floor providing the only light in the darkness.

"Prepare to die." The faceless voice said from beneath the hood of the black coat he wore as a second keyblade appeared his left hand.

"I can take you. Let's go!" Sora said preparing to attack the mysterious fighter.

"Not so fast." Riku said appearing out of the darkness.

"Riku?" Sora said confused.

"You're going to have deal with me as well.

"Don't think I wouldn't join the fun." Axel said appearing. "You're going to burn!" He said his wind and fire wheels appearing in his hands along with a wall of fire around the wide arena.

Riku looked over at the red haired man quizzically.

"What?" He snapped.

"That was unnecessary," said the black hooded warrior.

"It looks cool against the background." Axel argued.

"Don't' get in my way." The warrior in the black coat hissed.

"Sora's the opponent or have you two forgotten?" Riku said pulling out his dark blade and stepping forward.

"This isn't over Roxas." Axel said to the figure in black beside him.

"When I'm done with him you're next." Roxas replied and the two charged after Sora.

"Idiots," Riku said once they had run past him then released a dark wave.

Axel and Roxas screamed when the attack hit them from behind knocking them to the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Axel questioned angrily.

"You're going to regret that." Roxas said fuming.

"Ha, not before you do. Sora is mine." Riku scuffed.

"Sounds interesting," Roxas said standing up.

"Roxas, let's say we take these two out first then settle our little argument?" Axel suggested.

"Fine by me," Roxas agreed.

"What's with these guys?" Sora wondered out loud then shrugged as they all still seemed to be paying him no attention. Raising his keyblade he charged taking advantage of his distracted opponents.

"Did you honestly think you could get the jump on us?" Roxas said locking blades with Sora.

"Burn baby!" Axel said his wind and fire wheels suddenly ablaze he flung them at Sora missing him by a hair as he rolled out of the way.

"Don't forget about me." Riku said unleashing another dark wave attack sending Sora flying across the battlefield.

"Aaaagh!" Sora yelled as he was knocked into the air over Axel and Roxas landing on his back with a thud his body sliding across the floor before coming to a stop. Although dazed from the attack Sora jumped to his feet and quickly used a potion. A split second later he found himself locked in combat with Roxas. The two fiercely fought as if they were the only ones on the battlefield. Sora leaped into the air as he dodging another deadly series of attacks from the duel keyblade wielder. Leaping into the air after him Roxas continued his assault. Sora was being pushed to his limits has he fought to keep up with Roxas' swift and merciless attacks. Dropping to the ground Sora was panting heavily while Roxas stayed fixed in the air hanging from above like an ominous cloud. His eyes focused on his hovering opponent Sora almost didn't' take notice of Axel's attack and rolled out of the way just in time to avoid being hit by a pair of blazing wind and fire wheels that were hurled at him. Coming to his feet Sora quickly raised his keyblade blocking a vertical slash from Riku's dark blade. Somehow sensing his next move Sora cast reflect just in time to block a blizzara shot that could have frozen him in place leaving him vulnerable to attack. Then hit Riku with a spell of his own. "Fire!" Sora shouted and a halo of fire swirled around his body knocking Riku back.

"If you're going to play with fire do it right!" Axel shouted the floor suddenly turning into molten rock.

Riku gasped covering the floor in a blizzaga spell to cool it off. Using the small window opportunity granted him while Axel and Riku fought Sora cast cure on himself.

Leaving the two to tear each other apart Sora looked around for Roxas. _"Where is he?" _Sora wondered looking from side to side.

"Up here." Roxas said hovering in the sky behind Sora.

Turning around Sora's eyes widened as Roxas descended upon him the sudden attack knocking him off balance. Sora struggled to regain his footing all the while managing to block Roxas' onslaught of vicious attacks.

Seeing his opponent was struggling Roxas took advantage of the situation and kicked Sora knocking him to the floor. Roxas then leapt into the air to finish him off with his ultimate attack. "You're finished!" Roxas shouted and suddenly the black void was filled with light. The dense darkness showing like a cloudy sky at twilight as pillars of light danced around Roxas striking anyone who so happened to be in their path. "Come on!" Roxas challenged as he hurled dozens of black energy shots at Sora who dodged them all as he franticly ran around the battle field to avoid being hit by the black spheres. The arena was suddenly dove back into darkness as Roxas landed on the stained glass surface. With a wave of his arms the pillars of light swirled and moved at his unspoken command relentlessly chasing Sora around the battle field. In his fury Roxas gave no thought to the well being of his partner whose fight with Riku came to a close when he unleash the devastating attack.

Both Axel and Riku were caught off guard by Roxas' attack and sustained heavy damage from it. Riku had managed to get to a safe distance as the deadly orbs swirled about, but Axel was hit by several of them putting his health points at a dangerously low level. Dazed and the fight knocked out him Axel was on his knees panting heavily his body beaten and battered. He looked up just in time to see one of the many pillars of light Roxas commanded come crashing into him as they missed their original target. "ROXAS!" Axel called out as he disappeared into the void.

"Hm?" Roxas said distracted from his duel with Sora. He looked back to where the shout had come from to see nothing.

Sora leapt forward seizing the opportunity and struck Roxas in the face with his fist knocking him back a step then followed the attack up with the keyblade only to miss as he jumped out of the way. "Umph!" Roxas uttered as he darted out of the way of a series of blizzara shots from Riku.

"Thunder," Sora shouted summoning lightening to strike Roxas where he stood only to miss as he flipped out of the way of the crashing lightening. Even so their attacks were pushing him closer and closer to the edge of the arena. Not giving Roxas room to attack the two then simultaneously charged at him.

"Go Roxas." Axel said from an invisible seat outside the battlefield when the boy fended off Riku and Sora with one violent stroke of the Oathkeeper keyblade.

"Why aren't you fighting?" Roxas demanded coldly.

"I'm fine now, but I was eliminated from the match or have you forgotten. Axel said then took a sip of soda from an oversized cardboard cup.

Roxas fended off Riku and Sora again; clashing blades with Sora a few times before kicking him in the stomach and knocking him half way across the arena then striking Riku with the blunt of his blade followed up with a swift elbow to the chest sending him flying. "Don't think I've forgotten. When I'm done with these two you're dead." He said pointing Oblivion at him then took off after Sora.

"We'll see." Axel said then stuffed a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"Light!" Sora said going into a drive mode the power of the transformation so fierce it knocked Roxas back a few steps. "Come on!" Sora challenged the expression on his face just as fierce as the transformation that had taken place. Sora's clothing had transformed into an outfit similar to the red jumper he was usually seen in a little over a year ago and instead of the Kingdom Key he now held Fenrir in one hand and Ultima in the other.

"Heh," Roxas scuffed and charged at him.

"Give me strength!" Sora shouted. Suddenly there was a flash of light and Roxas no longer had his keyblades.

"What?!" Roxas said in disbelief as he looked down at his empty hands. He then looks up just in time to see Sora coming down on him with four keyblades two of which he recognized as his own floating in mid air on either side of Sora's body. "Why you-," Roxas said angrily stopping short as he dove out of the way of the two floating keyblades that were shot at him like missiles. Unnoticed Riku had run up behind Roxas sliding across the floor and kicked his feet from under him then swung his sword at Sora as he came out of his slide. Flipping out of the way of Riku's two prong attack Sora brought the two remaining keyblades down on Roxas impaling him simultaneously with both.

"I let my guard down." Roxas said as he disappeared.

"Good job Sora. Now it's just you and me." Riku said aiming his sword at Sora.

Roxas groaned appearing from a dark portal a few yards away from Axel who looked up at him for a moment the continued throwing popcorn into his mouth one kernel at a time as he continued to watch the battle. Silently fuming Roxas walked by Axel and took a seat on the invisible bench. Somewhat calmed down he stuck a black gloved hand into the tub of popcorn that sat between them.

"Hey, why aren't you fighting? Why don't you get back in there and show them what's what?" Axel asked mockingly.

"Shut up." Roxas said as he continued eating the popcorn.

Turning from the battle Axel looked over at Roxas and sweat dropped as he watched kernels of popcorn disappear into the seeming dark void of Roxas' hood. "Why don't you take the hood off already? You're starting to creep me out." Axel added then took another sip of his soda.

"I'm comfortable like this." Roxas said sticking more popcorn in his mouth. "Besides the fan girls say it I look sexy with it on." He said in a low mumble with his mouth full.

"What," Axel exclaimed shouting a broad smile across his face as he tried not to laugh at his friend. "Well, I guess it's for the best you do kinda look like a girl." Axel said drinking more soda as Roxas sat silently fuming for a moment.

Standing up Roxas knocked the popcorn on the ground just as Axel was reaching to get some. "What's you're problem?!" Axel demanded.

"Bite me," Roxas said whipping out Oblivion.

In the arena Riku and Sora bitterly fought their blades sparking as they repeatedly clashed at lightening speed. "Give up Sora, you're never going to win and you know it." Riku said attempting to psych him out of the match.

"Forget it!" Sora said their weapons locking.

Jumping back from one another Sora flung Ultima at Riku's head who turned deflecting it with his own blade then shot a blizzaga ball at him. Sora easily sided stepped the attack as he rushed toward Riku who didn't have enough time to react. Finding himself at Sora's mercy the boy dropped his blade and held his hands up in surrender. "I give up." Riku said reluctantly.

"What's the catch?" Sora questioned suspicious as he kept his closest friend at blade point.

"No catch, I give up." Riku said not budging.

"What a wimp." Sora said jokingly then put his keyblades away.

"Heh, I know when I'm beaten." Riku said putting his hands down. "Besides better to be a wimp than having you do me in like you did Roxas." Riku said chuckling.

"Awe, come on Riku you're my best friend I wouldn't have been that mean to you." Sora said putting his arm around his shoulders.

Riku looked at him and laughed. "Yeah right, whatever." He said walking away.

"I wouldn't!" Sora protested. "Besides even if I did you're the ones that ganged up on me." Sora argued then ran to catch up with Riku the two disappearing into a portal of light.

Meanwhile in the invisible stands….

Roxas had Axel pinned to the ground. His hood had come off during their struggle and his blue eyes were blazing as he looked down at Axel. "Take it back!" He demanded.

"Oh geez, now you even sound like a girl." Axel taunted despite his disposition. "Stop your whining and get off of me. You weigh a ton and it's killing me." Axel said unable to move under Roxas' weight.

"Shut up! I'm so angry with you I could murder you three times over and it still wouldn't be enough." Roxas said painfully pressing his hands down on Axel's arms.

"Ooooowe! Okay I get it. I'm sorry I said so." Axel apologized.

"Sorry you said so?" Roxas repeated the frown on his face deepening.

"I don't know which is more shocking; how girly you look or the fact that someone so short and skinny could be so heavy." Axel said then laughed.

"That's it!" Roxas said raising his fist.

"Huh?" Axel said turning his head toward the arena. "They're gone." He said drawing Roxas' attention to the empty arena. Knocking the distracted boy to the floor Axel sat up. "Oh man I missed it! Who won?" He asked the disappointment evident in his voice.

Standing up Roxas grit his teeth and disappeared.

"No thanks to you Roxas I missed all the action." Axel said then turned around to find he was speaking to no one. "So you get all in a hissy-fit, attack me, cause me to miss the fight then disappear while I'm talking to you? Get back here! ROXAS!!" Axel screamed his fury taking form as violent flames that jumped up around him as he too vanished.

Sora vs. Roxas Battle Plus End


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** This really wasn't supposed to be a continuation but since I had so much fun doing the first one here is the second!

Another side, another fight- this time Kairi gets in on the action along with an unexpected ally. Will Roxas finally stomp his other half and claim dominance? Read on and find out!

Roxas vs. Sora Battle Plus Again!

by

**Phoenix Hoshika**

     From the top of the clock tower in Twilight Town Roxas watched angrily as Sora laughed and talked with the group of teens he had deemed as his friends. Even though he had only known their replicas and knew this fact himself his affection for them was the same and it burned him up inside to seem them having so much fun with that imposter. _"Sora…"_ Roxas thought his name seething with anger every part of his being screaming to jump down from his position and swoop down on him like a shadow covering him darkness.  "I'll never forgive you!" Roxas said quietly to himself as the group parted from Sora. "I'll never forgive you!" He screamed standing up and jumping down from the ledge. The group of friends stopped and turned just in time to see Sora being tackled to the ground by an unknown figure in black.

     "What's going on?" Ollete asked as she watched the two struggle.

     "Where'd that guy come from?" Pence asked dismayed.

     "Who cares? Let's get 'im," Heyner declared. "Hey you, you mess with him you mess with us too!" He said taking a fighting stance.

     "Y-yeah, that's right!" Ollete said taking a stance as well even though she had no idea what she was doing. Pence stood beside her putting on the most fierce face he could muster even though he knew he wouldn't last two seconds in fight.

     "No! Run!" Sora yelled from his position on the ground as he futilely struggled to get Roxas off of him. Beneath them a dark doorway opened and the two fell through it.

     "I'm going to rearrange your face!" Roxas said reeling back to hit Sora who got him first kneeing him in the stomach. Roxas let go of him and flew back. Sora continued to fall his body tilting head first toward the ground. Before he could turn himself right side up Sora saw two keyblades closing in on him fast as Roxas flew toward him.

     "No way!" Sora said in disbelief drawing his own keyblade to block his attack just in time. The two began clashing blades as they fell, Sora still falling head first. The blood was rushing to his head making holding off his hooded attacker more difficult than it need have been.

     "You leave him alone!" A familiar voice cried out.

     _"Kairi?"_ Sora wondered to himself. A split second later a bolt of thunder hit Roxas breaking his attack long enough for Axel to swoop in and grab Sora.

     "Axel?" Sora exclaimed as the red haired man carried him as he swiftly sailed through the black sky toward the stained glass surface below.

     "The one and only," Axel replied with a smile. "Thought I'd drop in and lend you a hand."

     "But why," Sora asked as they landed.

     "Because..." Axel said as he sat Sora on his feet and turned his back to him. _"That little punk made me look like a total wimp in the first installment."_ He thought to himself angrily.

     "Axel?" Sora called the man's attention seeming to have strayed from the conversation.

     "Just because, okay? Do you have to ask so many questions," he said and started to storm off when Sora stopped him.

     "Where are you going? You said you came to help me didn't you?" Sora asked confused by his actions.

     Axel stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I interfered enough. If things get rough I'm sure she'll be more than enough to help you out of a jam."

     "She? She who," Sora asked.

     "Later." Axel said giving him a back wave.

     "Me, silly," Kairi said from beside him.

     "Kairi?" Sora screeched in surprise. "When did you get here?

     "Just in time to save your butt." The red haired girl answered. "Axel brought me. He did say something about kidnapping me at first, but said he changed his mind or something like that." Kairi said taking out her keyblade.

     "What?" Sora said not believing how nonchalantly she glossed over the being kidnapped part.

     "Sora, watch out!" Kairi shouted darting to block Roxas' attack. He bore down on her for a few seconds then jumped away.

     "You're strong, but not strong enough. Out of my way!" He yelled charging at her.

     "We'll see about that!" Kairi said rushing toward him.

     "Kairi, no! Get away from him!" Sora cried, but the two were locked in fierce combat.

     "Don't worry about me." Kairi said fending off a series of vicious attacks. "You've done enough, now it's my turn," she said as she blocked another attack then went on the offense. Swinging her keyblade with deadly precession the winged tip of the Gullwing Keyblade caught Roxas in the face. He leaped away from her again. Driving one of his keyblades effortless into the floor he leaned on it like a crutch panting heavily. Bringing his finger to his mouth he wiped away a small trickle of blood. The keyblade had cut his lip. He didn't want to think about what could have happened if he hadn't dodged the attack in time, but still that was too close for him. "You managed to cut me, but you still have a long way to go before you can defeat me." Roxas said coldly.

     "I'm more skilled than you think I am. I'll make sure you don't bother my boyfriend ever again!" Kairi said holding up her keyblade preparing to rush at him again.

     "Boyfriend…" Sora said out loud not believing his ears.

     "You feel the same way right?" Kairi said looking over at him with a smile.

     "Yeah," he said just loud enough to be heard. _"But I was supposed to say it first. I had a speech prepared and everything."_ He thought feeling his thunder had been stolen.

     "Don't worry. I'll protect you this time." Kairi said running forward. Her body began to shine, engulfed in a white light. When it faded her pink outfit had clearly become a bright yellow.

     _"Is that Kairi's Master Form?"_ Sora wondered to himself. "No way," he said falling to his knees.

     "You're in my way!" Roxas shouted as he ran toward her with his keyblade pointing forward. They met and began clashing blades at an alarming speed.

     "Looks like the runt's having a hard time," Axel said leisurely reclining on a set of invisible bleachers as he sat eating popcorn and drinking soda.

     "He seems distracted." Riku said sitting a little ways away from Axel with his arms folded as his eyes glued to the fight.

     "I would be too. Gotta admit Sora's girlfriend is hot." Axel commented then took a sip of his soda. "He sure does leave you alone with her a lot. If she was my woman I wouldn't let her out of my sight, especially not around you."

     Riku scuffed shifting is eyes from the battle only for a brief moment quickly refocusing his attention back on the fight; Sora still on the sidelines as Kairi blocked every attempt Roxas made to get past her to him. "Why is that is that?"

     "I wouldn't believe for a second you haven't tried anything while trusting Sora there wasn't looking." Axel said putting the straw of the oversized cup to his mouth again.

     "I'm not interested in Kairi and I already have a girl friend." Riku said flatly.

     Axel almost spit out his pop. "What?" He said sitting up straight his attention focused on Riku. "What's her name?"

     "Nancy." Riku answered in the same flat manner.

     "Can I see a picture of her then?" Axel asked anxious to see what she looked like.

     Riku didn't take his eyes from the battle for one second as he reached into his pocket and sent a wallet sized photo flying over to Axel who caught it between his index and middle finger.

     Looking at the photo an expression of utter disappointment settled onto his face lingering. "She's fat," he said staring at the photo in his hand.

     "I know that." Riku said slightly distracted from the fight.

     Axel's eyes shifted from the photo to Riku then back to the photo. "Oh! I get it; low self-esteem, extremely low maintenance, easy to get in the sack. I get ya."

     Suddenly a blast of ice shot by Axel's head barely missing him. It was so cold it burned the side of his face. "Say that again." Riku dared.

     "Cut the goody-goody crap you and anyone one who's spent two second around you know you're no good at it. Just admit the only reason you're with is because she's…" Axel was cut short when he had to dodge another blizzaga.

     Riku stood up drawing his keyblade. "She's the only one that stood by me no matter what. She knew what I did and she still loved me. I'm not going to let you talk that way about her!" Riku said then lunged at Axel his blade just missing him as he jumped out of the way.

     "Guess I was wrong about who had the self-esteem issue." Axel grinned. "I'm not really in the mood for a fight, but if you insist; let's get it on," he said drawing his wind and fire wheels.

     "What's going on?" Sora wondered in a quiet voice as he stood back helplessly watching Kairi and Roxas fight. Suddenly Kairi landed the finishing stroke. Roxas' keyblades went flying into the air and he fell into a kneeling a position not allowing himself to fall completely over.

     "Who are? Let me see your face." Kairi said pulling back Roxas' hood something he wouldn't have allowed her to do if he weren't so beat up and exhausted.

     "Sora?" Kairi said looking directly at him even though he looked nothing like the boy she was so fervently defending. The only trait they had in common being their bright blue eyes. "Don't call me by that name." Roxas said a dark door opening beneath him. He slipped into it disappearing.

     "Wait! Don't go!" Kairi called reaching out for him but he was already gone. "Sora, did I do the right thing? Will we ever see him again," she asked the boy who had come to stand beside her.

     "Don't worry about it. I'm sure we will, but Kairi you were awesome!" Sora said excitedly.

     Kairi giggled flipping her hair over her shoulder. "You're not mad at me?"

     "Why would I be angry? I was worried something bad might happen, but you showed him."

     "I sure did," Kairi said smiling. "Where's Riku?" She said looking around. "He had come with us. What happened to him?"

     "He did? We better go find him." Sora said looking into the dark void around them.

     "Sora look!" Kairi said pointing up. Slight above the stained glass arena Kairi had spotted Riku standing in the invisible bleachers with is back to them. Axel lie crumpled between them, beaten to a pulp, out of their range of vision. "Riku!" Kairi called coming out of her Master Form and running over to the bleachers with Sora. They simultaneously leaped into the air and landed in the stands behind their friend.

     "Riku, you're crying what's wrong?" Kairi asked somehow sensing his distress.

     "No, I'm not." Riku answered in a clear voice quickly wiping the tears from his eyes before turning to face them. "You're really loosing it Kairi. Let's go home." He said patting her on the shoulder as he walked away.

     Kairi looked down between the bleachers and sighed. "Maybe he could use these when he comes too." Kairi said removing a couple of hi-potions from her pouch. Bending over she reached down to put them beside Axel shrieking when he suddenly reached up and grabbed her arm.

     "Oh, princess only a sweet kiss from your lips will heal my broken bones." Axel said his grip firm on her arm.

     "What did you say?" Sora demanded two steps away from pounding on him, however, Kairi beat him to it whipping out her keyblade. "Let me go!" She ordered repeatedly whacking him with it until he relinquished his grasp on her. "Honestly!" She said standing up flipping her hair back over her shoulder. "And I'm keeping my potions." Kairi said placing the two small containers back into her pouch. "Let's go Sora." she said grabbing his hand.

     "Yes, ma'am." Sora said having become a little frightened of her. The two followed after Riku Kairi practically dragging Sora as she stormed away.

     _"Why? Why are these things happening to me?"_ Axel wondered as he lay on the floor.

installment two end


End file.
